Why
by Lohan.y
Summary: Por que ele a tratava assim ? Ela precisava dele..mas e ele ? Song-fic da musica Why - Avril lavgine !


**Por quê?**

Sakura observava Sasuke treinar, já estava virando costume, todos os dias o observava treinar enquanto a lua tomava o lugar do sol.

**Por quê, você sempre faz isso comigo?**

**Por quê, você não pode apenas ver através de mim?**

Mas parecia que ele não a via e se visse a ignorava, como se simplesmente ela não estivesse ali.

Parecia que ele não se importava com nada além de si próprio.

**Você vem, age desta maneira**

**Como se nada tivesse importância**

- Konban wa Sasuke-kun - E o que mais ela poderia esperar além de um simples olhar ?

aquele de sempre, a única coisa que ele lhe deu a vida toda.

E parecia que mesmo vendo-o ir embora sem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra, não importava, pois tinha passado a tarde com ele, mesmo que ele não tenha passado com ela.

**Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única a cair?**

E lá estava Ino..se jogando em cima de Sasuke, morrendo de amor por ele, não a culpava afinal ela também compartilhava desse amor impossivel.

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim, mesmo que você estivesse ausente,distante de mim **

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, porque? **

Parecia que o tempo não passava quando estava em casa sozinha.

E mesmo sabendo que Sasuke estava longe, bem longe.. o sentia cada vez mais perto de si.

Mesmo sabendo que era impossivel, pois o garoto estava em missão, mas parecia que nem a distância o afastava dela.

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você**

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

- Não sei o que acontece comigo Hinata.

- Eu não consigo deixar de ama-lo,mesmo ele me ignorando, me tratando mal .. as vezes eu sinto que isso nunca vai passar que ao contrário..se fortalece cada dia mais !

**Isto não era para machucar (ferir) desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

**-** S-sakura, eu não sei o que te dizer.. - disse a garota abrançando a amiga.

- e eu não sei o que fazer ...

**Me diga? Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar p/ sempre?**

**- **Sasuke-kun ?

**- **hum..

- v-você vai treinar ? bom, huh..posso ir com você ?

O garoto nada fez ao não ser sair andando e fazer um leve movimento com a cabeça,afirmando**.**

**Me diga, porque**

**- **Sasuke.. por que você me trata assim ?

- ...

- quer dizer, por você é assim com as pessoas que se importam com você ?

- garota..como você é ...irritante !

**Hey, Escute o que nós não estamos dizendo**

**Vamos jogar, um jogo diferente deste que estamos jogando**

- SAKURA-CHAN !!

- Por que você tá triste ?

- nada não Naruto..

- mas você tá tão distante Sakura-chan !

Era verdade e o único moreno ali presente percebera, ela não havia falado com ele, nem o seguido para seus treinos desde o começo do dia...

**Tente, olhar pra mim e ver o meu coração de verdade**

- Sasuke.. espera !

- o que foi Sakura ?

- e-eu queria falar com você..

- ...

- você vai embora ?

**Você espera que eu acredite que eu vou deixar nós ficarmos longe?**

**- **Você não pode ir Sasuke...e o Kakashi-sensei, o Naruto, todo mundo...

- ...

- e eu ?

- Sasuke eu..

- .. eu te amo ! Você não pode ir embora da vila ..

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim, mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim **

- Você não pode me impedir Sakura - Sua voz saira tão gelada, tão fria mas mesmo assim a garota não se importava, precisava detê-lo.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, não vá ... - disse a garota em prantos

**- **s-se você for, eu vou gritar !

- Sakura... Obrigada ! - E ela não viu mais nada além da lua.

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, porque? **

Ao acordar naquele banco a primeira coisa que lembrou foi dele, Sasuke Uchiha.

Mesmo que ele tenha a deixado desacordada, ela não se importava..ela queria ter conseguido detê-lo.

**Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você**

**Mais e mais a cada dia**

Fazia exatamente 3 anos naquele dia desde que o vira pela ultima vez, ela estava contando, ela sentia saudades, ela precisava dele... cada vez mais !

**Isto não era para machucar (ferir) desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

Todos estavam preocupados com Sakura, todo ano nesse mesmo dia a garota sumia completamente da visão de todos e só aparecia depois, abatida e triste.

**Me diga? Eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**

**Me diga? Você acha que poderíamos durar p/ sempre?**

Sakura caminhava pela floresta, todos os anos ela fazia isso, nesse dia tão negro pra ela, o dia em que ele a deixou, era o único lugar em que ela conseguia pensar e lembrar aquele dia tão melancólico.

Mas não esperava vê-lo ali ...

- S-Sasuke ?

**Me diga, porque**

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responde-la, somente passou por ela não evitando escutar o que ele disse.

- Espero que dessa vez você faça a coisa certa dessa vez Sasuke-kun ! - disse a garota abaixando a cabeça.

**Então vá e pense sobre o que quer que você precise pensar **

**Vá e sonhe com o que quer que você queira sonhar**

Ouviu o que sua ex colega de time havia dito e saiu em direção a sua antiga casa, tinha muito o que pensar. Havia cumprido sua vingança mas e agora ?

Desviou a atenção dos guardas e entrou na vila, anos de treinamento haviam o deixado bem mais forte e experiente.

**E volte para mim quando você souber como você sente, você sente**

**Eu poderia sentir eu poderia sentir você perto de mim, mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim **

Tinha que reconhecer que Sakura havia mudado bastante, amadurecido era a palavra certa.

Estava mais bonita e quem sabe até mais forte mas por que estava pensando nela ?

Quando saiu da vila, três anos atras tinha decidido cortar laços com todos eles..então por que ainda pensava na sua ex colega de time ?

**Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, porque? **

Desolada, desligada do mundo, Sakura só conseguia pensar na cena que havia presensiado a pouco..Sasuke voltara mas não parecia querer nada com ninguem da vila..

Precisava tomar uma decisão, ou lutaria por aquele amor ou deveria deixa-lo para trás.

**Isto não era para machucar (ferir) desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você**

**Mais e mais a cada dia **

- Sasuke ? o q-que faz aqui ?

**- **...

- por que está aqui ?

- quero falar com você, Sakura.

A garota se aproximou temerosa do que ele iria falar...

**Isto não era para machucar (ferir) desta maneira**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**

Não consiguia entender o que havia feito, era simples..um beijo, mas não para ela, depois de tanto tempo esperando por isso, não poderia se sentir mais feliz.

Abriu os olhos o encarando e só conseguiu balbuciar.

- P-por que ?

**Me diga**

- Porque preciso de você !


End file.
